Remnant: The Omnic Crisis
by KinkyPenny
Summary: In a world ravaged by darkness, the Omnics begin to rise, fighting against the shackles of man. RWBY must work with Genji to not only fight the forces of evil, but also to band together the heroes across the globe. To form Overwatch
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was a warm sunny day, at the beginning of the school year. Ozpin was with his new history and science teacher, Winston. The new class was in the courtyard, as both Headmaster and Teacher wanted to share a very important story. Ozpin and Winston both turned away from the new statue in front of them, and sighed. The headmaster took a deep breath as he faced his students, his eyes meeting every other pair in the room. He spoke with a certain tone in his voice, one the new students couldn't quite place, all they new is... it was enthralling. Looking about, other teachers had opened their classroom windows, and the class could be seen, listening even in the distance. "Thirty years ago... the Omnics declared war. Tired of being mankind's puppets, they started killing humans and faunus alike. This story, however, starts on an Island called Patch, 42 years ago. This is the story of Team RWBY, and how they ended the Omnic Crisis, and helped bring Overwatch together"

 **42 YEARS EARLIER; PATCH**

Ruby Rose, a little 5 year old ball of energy, was sitting on her bed. She was coloring a picture of her dad, her mom, and Yang. She looked over at Yang's bed, which was still a mess from when her older sister had gotten up to get breakfast. Yang suddenly burst into her room, making the little girl jump in fright. "Ruby! The new neighbors are here!" she said happily, picking up her little sister and carrying her to the living room. Ruby's silver orbs stared with wonder as she watched the new family moving into their new constructed home just a little ways from their own. It looked like a bit funny to Ruby, due to the fact that it was very very different from their own home. Her dad, Taiyang, picked up both girls and placed them on his shoulders so they could see better.

"You see that, girls? Those are our new neighbors!" Their dad said as he waved at the new family. A mother, a father, and two brothers, who looked not much older than Yang and Ruby. "They are from Japan. They are the Shimada family. Those boys there? Their names are Genji and Hanzo. Hanzo is the older one. They seem very nice, but they are very tired from their travels. I'll introduce you girls another time though, okay? Who wants lunch?" Ruby cheered happily as her dad put them both down, and headed toward the kitchen. Ruby toddled after him, but Yang was staring intently at the younger boy. There was something odd about him, something different. She wasn't sure what it was though. "Genji..." She muttered to herself before jerking back to earth and walking off to the kitchen.

A few days later, Ruby and Yang were having breakfast with Taiyang. Ruby was yammering about her teddy bear, Mister Cookie, through a mouthful of Pumpkin Pete's. Her dad laughed and listened intently, while Yang stared into oblivion, thinking about the stories she had been reading to Ruby lately. She jumped when the doorbell rang, Taiyang standing up and going to answer the door. Ruby huffed "Daaaaad I was telling you a storyyyyyyy!" A moment later, their dad returned with the two boys. "Girls, they wanted to introduce themselves, since they hadn't gotten the chance yet." He explained. Genji smiled wide, bowing formally to the girls. "Greetings! I am Genji! It is a pleasure to meet you!" He shook each girls hand in turn. Ruby smiled happily "I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!" Yang nodded, smiling as well. "I'm Yang!" They both turned to Hanzo, who stuck his hand out stiffly. "Hanzo." he said curtly. The girls raised an eyebrow, and Genji piped up: "You'll have to excuse him. He's a grump." He chuckled a bit, and Hanzo punched his younger brother in the arm. "You are a fool Genji! Stop being childish!" Genji rolled his eyes. "Brother, I am 9. you are 12. We are both still children. Grump." he added, flicking his brother's nose. He smiled at the two girls, and pushed his brother towards the door, waving at Taiyang. "Thank you for letting us in, Mister Xiao Long! We'll see you guys again soon!" He pushed a very angry looking Hanzo out the door, closing it behind him. Yang looked back and forth between her dad and her sister, both of whom erupted in a fit of laughter. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Am I the only one who thought they were weird?"


	2. The Accident

**SIGNAL; 8 YEARS LATER**

Yang woke with a start, with it being the last day of the school year at Signal. She quickly got dressed, with a groggy, yet energetic Ruby right behind her. It was a warm sunny day, and she quite enjoyed the weather as she ran to her last classes. It was rather uneventful, her teachers letting the classes just screw around the whole day. At the end of the day, she and Ruby gave their Uncle Qrow a hug, and boarded the bullhead to take them home.

Yang looked out the window of the bullhead as it began its descent, and saw her Dad, Taiyang, waiting for her and her sister at the landing pad. He hugged them both, squeezing them tightly, as Ruby protested "Dad! Crushing! Ouch!" He let them go, ruffling Ruby's hair. "Sorry, girls. I missed you so much! I'm so glad your home. I'll be making your favorite for dinner tonight too!" Tai yammered excitedly as he walked his girls home.

Upon arrival at their house, Yang looked out the window at the Shimada household. "How are the Shimada's doing, Dad?" she asked. Taiyang, without looking up from his cooking tilted his head to one side. "Well, Mister Shimada is overseas as always. He's on 'Business' but he's always gone. Anyway, Genji and Hanzo are always fighting now too. It always sounds like a medieval war zone in there with all the roaring going on." Yang nodded, having heard the roaring herself when she's home.

After dinner, Taiyang boxed up some leftovers and handed them to Yang. "Be a dear and take this next door, please Yang? I feel bad since their dad is never there." Yang nodded, and Ruby spoke up. "Can I go too, Daddy?" She asked happily. "Sure, just stay by your sis, okay?" Tai replied, heading into their living room to watch TV. Ruby hummed happily and skipped behind Yang, the older sister chuckling to herself at her sister's happiness. Upon reaching the door, however, Yang noticed it was slightly ajar. The sounds of a fight could be heard within. "Ruby, go get Dad, okay?" Ruby nodded and ran off and Yang cautiously stepped inside.

She could hear Hanzo and Genji arguing loud enough for it to echo all through the shrine. "You can't leave Genji! That dishonors the Shimada name!" Hanzo shouted. Genji's response was clear as day. "You claim the Shimada's have honor?! Our family is one of crime, Hanzo! A Mafia! I refuse to be part of it!" Genji shouted in pain, and Yang entered into the main shrine. Hanzo was shooting arrows at Genji, one having pierced his chest. Genji ripped the arrow from his flesh, and cast it away from himself. "Genji, you are a fool! If you attempt to leave, I will KILL you!" Genji made towards the door again, and Hanzo called to the Heavens; "LET THE DRAGON CONSUME YOU!" His arrow flew toward Genji, and the blue luminescent dragons erupted from its head. Genji too called out in response; "THE DRAGON BECOMES ME!" as he pulled his blade from its scabbard, a glowing green dragon erupted from its hilt. Genji's dragon intertwined with Hanzo's pair, and the trio redirected up and through the ceiling, knocking over several oil lamps in the process. An orange glow shimmered throughout the wooden structure. The Shimada shrine was ablaze.

Hanzo took advantage of the confusion, and grabbed the arrow that Genji had cast aside. He nocked it, and let it fly, aiming towards the unaware Genji's heart. Yang leapt forward, protecting the younger brother, and she screamed as the bloodied arrow pierced her breast and lodged in her heart. Immediately falling unconscious, and slowly bleeding out, Yang hit the floor with a thump. Hanzo's eyes widened in shock at what he had just done. Genji dropped to his knees, gathering the blonde teen in his arms. He looked up, and Hanzo was gone. Genji screamed in anguish, the structure burning down around him. "COWARD! YOU COWARD, HANZO! YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, AND FLEE FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DISHONORS US ALL!" A crossbeam landed on his back, setting him ablaze as well. He screamed in pain as he burned, and screamed more for the innocent life dying before him. The darkness began to take him, when suddenly a bright light shone through the fire and destruction. A beautiful blonde woman in white armor with the wings of an angel reached out to him. There was a young blonde man with her as well. He pushed the crossbeam off his back, and carried both Genji and Yang out of the burning building. Moments after they got out the door, the building collapsed, and the woman sighed in relief. She immediately got to work, stopping Yang's bleeding as the other medical staff loaded Genji into an ambulance. Yang was loaded quickly into a second ambulance and taken straight to the hospital, Taiyang and Ruby in the back of a police car following it.

A few days later, Yang's eyes fluttered open. She looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, with an IV drip and bandages all over her torso. She noted Taiyang sleeping in an armchair nearby, with a sleeping Ruby in his lap. A voice with a heavy accent startled her. "You are very lucky, you know. They haven't left your side." Yang turned slowly, seeing a blonde woman in a labcoat. "Who are you?" Yang asked, still a little loopy and delirious. "I am Doctor Angela Zeigler. My husband and I saved you from the Shimada household several days ago. You and the young Genji boy." Yang paled "Is he okay? what happened?!"

The doctor held up her hands "Please relax Miss Xiao Long. You took an arrow to your heart. I barely managed to keep you alive. Genji was severely burned and needed special treatment. He is at my lab in Vacuo. He too, will be fine. His mother however... she wasn't found. We haven't found a body so that gives hope. We don't think she was home at the time. As for you... something is odd going on with your aura. It seems, when Genji's blood entered your system from the arrow that hit you, part of him stuck with you. We gave you a nano boost that overcharged your aura to help you heal, and you aura manifested as an orange and gold dragon. It doesn't do anything but wrap around you like it's protecting you though so we'll see. I have a sample of your blood and I will be conducting tests. I have other work to tend to, however, so when your father wakes up, let him know I won't charge him for my services. He'll know what I mean. You should be okay to discharge in a few days. I'll let the front desk know." She left the room quickly, leaving Yang splurting out questions to an empty doorway.

Taiyang woke up and yawned. "Yang! You're awake!" Yang just looked at the empty doorway, a look of utter confusion on her face.


	3. Genji's Rebirth

Genji's eyes jerked open, and he screamed. All he could feel was excruciating pain, all throughout his body. Multiple people held him down as he convulsed. Doctor Ziegler called to him "Genji please! Remain calm! I can help you!" Genji fought anyway, unable to comprehend what was being said through his pain. "Give him a triple dose of morphine stat! Someone get my Caduceus Staff! I need to speak to him if I am to save his life!" Several doctors left the room in a hurry, one coming back with a long, slender staff and handed it to Angela, who immediately activated it. A soft yellow beam came from its head and the glow enveloped the boy on the operating table. His struggling stopped and his muscles relaxed, and Angela propped her staff so the beam continued to flow.

She gently approached him, and his eyes quietly opened. Angela spoke softly; "Genji, can you hear me?" His voice was raspy and cracked as he croaked out "Y-yes..." his eyes wandered around the room as he lay there, taking it all in, finally resting upon her soft blue irises. She continued "Genji, I think i can save you... but... it require a lot of work and a lot of surgery. I won't operate without your consent and without hearing you give me the okay." He slowly blinked, and his eyes wandered toward the ceiling. "Why... why did my brother do this?" His eyes widened suddenly. "The blonde! Yang! Where is she? Is she okay?" Angela held up a hand and the young man went silent. "She is fine. I left her room at the hospital a few hours ago. She is awake, mobile, and being discharged in a few days. She is very lucky. For now, we need to focus on you." Genji closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. "Alright, Doctor. I'll sign whatever you need..." Angela sighed in relief as she handed him a clipboard and pen. He groaned in pain as he signed the bottom of the contract, laid his head back, and closed his eyes.

"Alright everyone, get him ready. I'm going to get into my scrubs. You, you, and you. With me." The doctors she selected left with her as she exited the OR. The other staff stayed behind to prepare the boy for surgery. As she marched through the halls, Doctor Ziegler was stopped by her husband, Jack Morrison. "Jack? What are you doing here? I'm working, dear." The blonde man sighed. "Ange, I know what you're about to do. Are you sure about this? I know you've figured out how to do it, but have you determined if you should?" Angela sighed. "I'm saving a young man's life, Jack." He shook his head; "I disagree, but I won't argue. You've never been wrong before, but be careful, okay? I love you." He gave her a peck on the cheek and turned and left. Angela continued on and entered one of the changing rooms and quickly dressed in her scrubs. Her and her team swiftly returned to the OR, and she quietly approached Genji. "Everything will be alright, son. I'm going to put this mask on you, and I want you to count backwards from ten, okay?" He nodded and she placed the mask over his nose and mouth. He started counting quietly. "Ten... nine... eight... fourrrr..." Genji closed his eyes and everything went black.

Genji reopened his eyes and surveyed the world around him, but something was off. There was a soft humming, barely audible, but it was there. He looked around for a few moments and realized something else. He was no longer in pain. He reached up and touched his face, and noticed he seemed to be wearing gloves. Then, everything clicked, and Genji screamed. He looked down at himself and saw only shining, silver metal. He screamed again, and several doctors burst into the room, followed by Angela. "Genji, please stay calm!" He screamed in anguish "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? YOU'VE MADE ME INTO A MACHINE!" Angela spoke softly "It was the only way to keep you alive..." He jumped up, and startled the other staff. "HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS LIVING!?" He picked up a vase next to his bed and threw it at her, hitting her full in the face. All the staff turned to check on her, and as soon as she stood back up, they saw he was gone.

He moved through the shadows, careful not to be seen. He took an old coat out of a dumpster and quickly put it on, hiding himself. He slunk about, looking for a way to escape. He dashed across a street, and without paying attention, was hit by a car. He hit the ground hard, and the driver got out and started yelling. "You stupid fuck! You could have dented my car! I outta beat your ass!" The man kicked Genji repeatedly in the ribs, while he clung desperately to his coat, hiding his face and body as well as he could. A soft voice spoke to the man. "Sir, please leave this young man alone. Your vehicle is fine. Leave him be." The man turned toward the newcomer. "I don't see how this is any of your business, you damn Omnic!" Genji looked up, and saw an Omnic floating cross legged a few feet away, next to the driver. "My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, and I refuse to let you attack this poor boy. Now leave him in peace. I do not wish to fight, but I will defend him if I need to." The driver grumbled under his breath "Fucking Omnic" and got back into his vehicle, and drove around them.

Zenyatta reached his hand out to Genji, and helped him up. "My dear child... are you alright?" Genji shakily nodded. "My dear boy... that body, it is new. You are having a conflict. Come with me, son. I have an isolated temple in Nepal. I will help you overcome this. You need not fear yourself. I can teach you to become one with yourself." Genji slowly extended his hand, and shook Zenyatta's. "M-my name is... Genji... Shimada." Zenyatta nodded "You can call me Zenyatta. Come with me, Genji. Let's get you out of this cold. I'll be travelling back to Nepal tomorrow. You can stay with me in my hotel until then, if you like. Genji nodded and followed the man, feeling hopeful once again.


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**THE HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS**

The snow fell softly, the area in which it fell now eerily quiet. The pale sheet covered the rocks and trees, creating a world of beauty. A pack of wolves gently tread from their cave, stretching as they approached the lone man that they had accepted among them. The man sat on his knees, meditating silently. Hatred for his cowardice, and hatred from his brother stirred within him as he continued his ritual. The soft crunch of the snow nearby signaled someone's approach, and the wolves started sniffing. The man looked up as a woman with pale white skin and glowing red eyes whisked towards him, her long black dress sliding through the snow. His fingers twitched, itching for his bow; but something told him she wasn't there to hurt him.

She stopped, feet from where he sat and looked down at him. "You are Hanzo, the Voice of the Dragon, correct?" He sighed "No longer. I am the Will of the Pack now. I abandoned the name of the Dragons when I killed my brother." She chuckled softly, and he gritted his teeth in anger. "What are you laughing at?" She grinned "Your brother is not dead." Hanzo shook his head. "I was there when he died. You are a fool" Her eyes flashed "I am Salem, the Queen of Shadow and I am anything but a fool. Consider yourself lucky. I've killed far greater men than you for calling me much less. As it stands, I need you. We are attempting a revolution, and we need powerful people like you. The Voice of the Dragon would be an amazing asset." With that, Hanzo angrily lifted his bow and his voice echoed through the mountains as he called;

" **OKAMI YO WAGA TEKI WO KURAE** " and from his bow, a ghostly pack of wolves howled and charged though the night, their astral projections continuing far into the dark until they could no longer be seen. He looked back to the pale woman behind him. "I am the Lone Wolf, now. I renounced the Shimada name, and I will never take it back." She grunted in annoyance, but quickly hid it behind a cough. "Hanzo, we need you. This world needs change. These people are ruling over us, reaping the benefits while we all starve. It's vile, it's evil, it's..." she watched him out of the corner of her as she enunciated the word; "Dishonorable" Hanzo's eyes flashed at the word, and his haggard face looked up. "I will help you, but ONLY because I must reclaim my honor. When our business is concluded, never look for me again" He held out his hand, and she shook it, her eyes glowing as a smile of pure malice curled at the edges of her mouth.

 **VALE;** **BEACON SHUTTLE BAY  
**  
Yang cheered happily as her and Ruby boarded the bullhead that would take them to their new home for the next semester. Ruby waved goodbye to her dad who watched them through the window. As the ship took off, Ruby sat down and sighed. Yang sat down next to her sibling, and nudged her. "Everything alright, Rosebud?" Ruby punched her blonde sister in the arm. "I'm not 9, don't call me that. To answer your question, I'm okay. I'm just scared... and nervous. I'm only fifteen, I skipped two years at Signal to get here and I don't even know how. What if I'm a total failure? I can't handle this Yang! I'm not ready! I thought I was but now... now I'm not so sure." Yang pulled her into a bear hug, in which Ruby struggled vigorously. "You'll be fantastic, Rubes. Professor Ozpin personally invited you. That means he saw your potential. You will do amazing, sis. Don't worry." Ruby wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Yang back. "Thank you, Yang. Love you" Yang grinned "I love you, too"  
Ruby rested her head on Yang's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, Yang was talking to a blonde boy that was probably her age. "Hey there, the name Jaune, Jaune Arc. From the..." his face turned a soft green as the airship rocked. He turned and vomited... right on Yang's boots. Jaune looked up at her and muttered "Sorry..." Yang just stared incredulously at her boots, while Ruby looked back and forth between the two. Yang exploded. Everyone's head turned as her voice carried all throughout the ship. "I JUST BOUGHT THESE GOD DAMN THINGS YESTERDAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jaune apologized over and over, and grabbed a towel and cleaned off her boots. "I'm so sorry..." Yang looked apologetic. "You didn't have to clean those. Thank you though for the nice manners." She turned and sat down, and a few moments later, the airship landed. The main door opened, and Ozpin's bespectacled face was smiling before them.

He cleared his throat. "Hello students, welcome to Beacon."


	5. The Beginning of the War

**BEACON ACADEMY**

Team RWBY headed through the halls, determined to make the next fight of the Vytal Tournament. According to the roster, it was to be a fight between an Atlesean student that had a knack for technology, and a Mistral student that had yet to revealed, as he was not present during the first few matches with his team. As they made it to the colosseum, they found their seats next to two people they had never seen before. A young man and a woman, both not much older than the team. Ruby looked over the the pair. "Hi! I'm Ruby! I've never seen you guys before, how do you do?" The woman smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hey there! My name's Hana, but you can call me ! I'm in command of General Ironwoods air support units. This is my boyfriend, Lucio." The man next to her smiled brightly and waved. "Hello hello! Name's Lucio Correia dos Santos. No military background whatsoever, but I am a DJ" Ruby's eyes shined "YOU WERE THE DJ AT THE DANCE! I thought I recognized you!" They continued their conversation even as the two that were meant to fight were revealed. A young woman by the alias of 'Sombra' and a man in what appeared to be full chrome body armor with the joints and visor of his helmet glowing bright green. As Yang saw him, a sense of familiarity came over her. Her feelings were confirmed when Oobleck's voice came over the arena. "Today we have a fight between the notorious hacker, Sombra! From the far away lands of Mistral, we have the cyber ninja himself, Genji!" Yang's eyes widened and she dropped her drink and popcorn, Ruby halting in mid sentence and looking back.

They watched in awe as the battle began, Sombra firing her machine pistol at Genji, and the cyborg quickly reflecting all her bullets back. She waved a hand over her face and suddenly disappeared. Genji stood still, tilting his head slightly watching and listening for his opponent. He held a hand on the hilt of his blade and waited with bated breath. A hand suddenly appeared from nowhere behind him and tapped at his back, halting him in place. She appeared in front of him in full, putting the barrel of her gun to his forehead. "You cant defend yourself if I hack your robotics." She sneered. She gently squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. The crowd gasped as the front end of her weapon flew across the battlefield, rendering it completely useless. Her eyes widened in shock, and she stammered out. "H-how? I-I hacked your systems!" Genji looked up, his face hidden behind his mechanical face plate. "No, you hacked my shell. You forget, the heart and body of a man still resides within me." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and pulled. As the blade left its scabbard, an earth shattering roar resounded within the arena, echoing across the grounds. "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" A green spiritual dragon circled around him, and he swung his blade at Sombra, knocking her flat on her back a few feet away. His brought his blade down upon her and she closed her eyes as the dragon came down with it. An alarm sounded and Oobleck's voice was heard throughout the area. "AND GENJI SHIMADA IS THE WINNER BY AURA DEPLETION! Better luck next time, Miss Sombra!" The crowd erupted in cheers, and Sombra looked up to see Genji holding his hand out to help her up. "That was a good battle. You fought well. I shall ensure your weapon gets repaired." Sombra nodded, surprised at his generosity. "T-thank you" she stuttered. She took his hand and stood, waving at the crowd before taking her exit.

Genji sat in the changing room, and the slender form of Doctor Ziegler walked into the room. Genji looked up at her. "Time for a check up?" She nodded lightly, and he sat down, letting her open a panel in his arm. She took notes on a clipboard, checking the robotics in random spots when they heard the door slam open, causing them both to jump. Yang stood there, her irises a deep red. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She screeched at the ninja. "WE WERE FRIENDS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU JUST DISAPPEARED ONE DAY!" Genji bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yang. I needed time to cope with what I was. I am a different man now. I am whole." Angela patted his shoulder, and nodded to her clipboard. Genji nodded at her and turned back to Yang. "I apologize, but once again, I must go. I need my diagnostics completed." Yang walked up, her nose an inch from his. "You better come by my dorm tonight to see Ruby and apologize to her, too. If you don't, I'll bust your metal ass. Got it?" Genji nodded, without even flinching. "Good, I'll see you tonight. we're in the west wing. If you hear an overabundance of shouting, we're the room across from there." Genji tilted his head quizzically, then shook his head, dismissing his question before he asked it. He turned and followed Mercy out of the room, leaving Yang standing there fuming. She headed back to her dorm room, noting Penny about to start a battle with Pyrrha.

Genji sat on the medical table while Mercy sat next to him, checking his vitals and processing unit. He looked up and watched he fight on the TV, watching the red haired spartan duel with her freckled opponent. The two danced a deadly dance, as steel clashed with steel. Meanwhile, sat in the stands of the arena with Winter and General Ironwood, using their scrolls to place troops around the grounds of Beacon. He held up a holographic map and highlighted positions all around the area. "I want the E-Units placed in these positions here, in defensive stance. Keep the T-Units placed closer in so we can have backup if we need, but hard hitters for the defensive line." Winter nodded, using her datapad to issue the command to their robotic soldiers. Ironwood stood proudly as his machines obeyed without question before returning to his map. " , I want you here with the students, ready to call your Meka if something..." The crowd screamed and he looked down, and he dropped his scroll on the floor. Penny Polendina had been torn to pieces, her separated parts sparking on the ground. Pyrrha stood wide eyed in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just done. An alarm rang out across the grounds, and an announcement soon followed; "ATTENTION. THERE IS A LARGE AMOUNT OF GRIMM ADVANCING ON THE GROUNDS. PLEASE REMAIN CALM. FORM SINGLE FILE LINES, AND ATLAS TROOPS SHALL ESCORT YOU TO YOUR QUARTERS." Naturally, this had the opposite effect. The students all panicked, screaming and running to escape in every direction they could.

Ruby sat on her knees, crying softly at the loss of her friend. A gargantuan Nevermore broke though the shielded dome at the top of the arena, and swooped towards Ruby. She fell back, and Pyrrha and Jaune charged toward her, hoping to help. It raised its wings, and fired a barrage of razor-sharp feathers at the red clad teen. Ruby put her hands over her face, but the feathers never hit. She lowered her hands, and a large pink robot stood in front of her. 's voice emanated from it, surprising her. "Defense Matrix activated!" Pyrrha started firing at the Nevermore, while hailed a flurry of bullets. More Nevermores flew into the area, and the remaining students started fighting as well. CFVY, Flint, Neon, Reese, Arslan, Ren, Nora, and Lucio fought together, trying to eliminate all the feathery black beasts. After 20 minutes of fighting, the students' aura began to deplete. launched her Meka into the air, shouting "NERF THIS!" It started to glow, and in a giant flash of light, it exploded. The ensuing blast reduced a couple of Nevermores to dust. The little Asian pilot landed on her heel, pulling a pistol from her hip. She turned to her Brazilian boyfriend, who was currently latched onto a wall. "Lucio! Sound Barrier!" Lucio nodded as we jumped off the wall, aiming his weapon straight at the ground. "Let's drop the beat!" He shouted and a green shock wave spread across the stadium, and the students felt their auras completely recharge. A short time later, all that was left was the biggest Nevermore that had shown up. They heard another stronger voice, followed by the thump of boots and the clack of heels. "Damn! Feeling spry!" They looked past the Nevermore, and Combat Professor Jack Morrison, followed by his wife, Doctor Angela Ziegler. He tapped his earpiece and a blue holographic bar stretched across his face. "Tactical Visor Activated" He announced, unleashing a strain of bullets straight into the beast's eye, shattering its Grimm mask and killing it. They all took a deep breath, and Ironwood sprinted in. "We have a bigger problem. My ship has been hijacked. They are attempting to hack into my machines!" There was a resounding "Oh, shit."

On the grounds, Blake fought alongside Weiss taking out Grimm when a broadcast was heard across the area. "THIS IS ROMAN TORCHWICK. I HAVE HACKED INTO THE ATLAS MAINFRAME AND NOW CONTROL THE... wait... what are you doing? Stop... STOP!" Gunfire echoed from speaker, followed by static. Everyone stopped and looked as all the Atlesian droids eyes flashed red, and turned to them. Students and Grimm alike started screaming as hails of bullets came from the Bastion E-Units around the area, firing upon the students. More airships landed within the school, and White Fang troops led by Adam Taurus spread across the grounds. Out of another airship came a handful of other White Fang, followed closely by Hanzo, who climbed to the roof of a nearby building. Blake dashed across the school, looking for Ruby, Weiss, or Yang. What she came across, however, was much worse. Her ex-boyfriend Adam, who was about to impale a student with his blade.

He looked up and sneered, "Hello, my Love..." he said, sending chills down her spine. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked, gingerly approaching him. "Why?! Because you abandoned us! We were supposed to light the fires of revolution together! Now, consider this the spark..." He stabbed downward, and Blake charged him. There was a loud clang as blade met blade, and sparks flew as their swords ground against one another. "Are you going to run away again?" Adam said condescendingly. She stood her ground, glaring at him with seething hatred. He threw her to the ground, shooting a charging Grimm, killing it. "You don't get to die yet, not until you've payed for your betrayal." Blake stared at him, wide eyed and terrified. "I am going to make sure I destroy everything you love." Yang's voice echoed nearby. "BLAKE? BLAAAAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She came around the corner, and Adam smiled at Blake's look of terror. "Starting with her..." He added menacingly. Blake shook her head, and Adam plunged his blade into her stomach. She cried out in pain, and Yang turned and saw the pair. "Get away from her!" Her eyes turned a deep red and she charged, a scream of pure, unadulterated rage coming from her lips. Adam drew his sword and the scream was suddenly silenced. Yang fell to the ground not far away, her right arm severed completely. Adam stalked towards her, ready to deal the final blow. Blake tried to move, but her pain was too great. Adam raised his blade, and brought it down. Once again, steel clashed against steel. Genji stood, appearing from nowhere, blocking Adam's blade. Adam gritted his teeth, surprised by Genji's strength. Genji slashed his sword, his blade cutting deep into Adam's face. Adam screamed in pain, blood pouring from the wound. Genji shook his head at the man. "Such a sad, pathetic waste of talent." He picked up both Yang and Blake, and carried them towards the evac site.

Ruby and Weiss fought back to back, eliminating droids and Grimm alike. Weiss' scroll rang, and she picked it up to find Jaune screaming in her ear. "Weiss! Weiss, you have to save Pyrrha!" She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Jaune, where are you?" Jaune shouted back "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Pyrrha went to the tower to fight the woman behind all this. Please... you have to save Pyrrha..." The scroll clicked, and Weiss realized that the call disconnected. They both looked up to the tower, and started working their way to it. Pyrrha fought Cinder, Milo and Acuo clashing with Cinder's glass bow. Cinder fired arrow after arrow, Pyrrha blocking each one. Pyrrha finally faltered and an arrow caught her in the ankle, casing her to scream in pain. Cinder sauntered over to her, and Pyrrha looked into her eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder blinked and sighed. "Yes." she replied, drawing back an arrow. With a sudden burst of strength, Pyrrha lunged and tackled the taller woman, and plunged a shard of glass into her throat. Cinder's eyes widened in shock, as she clutched at her windpipe, blood spraying from the wound. Pyrrha panted heavily, and Ruby flew up onto the roof. "Pyrrha, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, and looked to the woman who lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Pyrrha shook her head, and Ruby approached her. "Let me help you." Ruby reached for Pyrrha's hand, and a flash of blue light whizzed past her, and an arrow pierced Pyrrha's breast. Her eyes didn't even have a chance to widen, as her body fell and hit the floor with a thud. Ruby screamed in anguish, and looked for the shooter. She saw Hanzo leaving a nearby rooftop, and dropped to her knees. Looking out, she saw the devastation caused by the Grimm. She saw the fires spreading across the grounds, and the various students that were injured and killed, scattered throughout the school. She saw the broken parts of the machines that lay around, and the others that were retreating into the woods. The machines that one protected them now had turned against the world, slaughtering thousands of innocent people.

The same realization spread through the land, the same thought through every head that was present during the events of that night. The Omnic Crisis had officially begun.


End file.
